Merciless
by GNXmike
Summary: Aerith and Sephiroth are back from the lifestream, and not for the better. But this time, with the gender tables turned, how would Sephiroth and Aerith address each other now?... First Sepherith, genderbender Aeriseph! LEMON! Warning inside!


Merciless...

Okay everyone, this is my first genderbender! *applause*

So, ever heard of an "Aeriseph", meet the first "Sepherith!" *applause*

Which is nothing more than a genderbender of an Aeriseph (as in fem Seph x male Aerith)

Disclaimer: FF7 is not mine, but I like mucking it up XD

I own none of the characters (including the planet) except for Vladimir Viceroy. He is mine.

WARNING: Rated M+ for reasons, don't read if you don't like it! This fic is only for the brave, the daring, thrill seekers, the strong, and the intelligent, not for dummies, scaredy cats, pussies, and wimps.

On with the story!

* * *

><p>Arriving in Edge was a famed person...<p>

A gentleman named Vladimir Viceroy was riding in an elite private jet. He was a tall, thin framed individual, creamy yet olive complexion, raven hair long and down his back, eyes seemingly sharp azure. He was wearing black formal wear with accents of indigo. His cape and cloak were black and lined with indigo satin, and his top hat was also black. In his hand was a baton that was black and indigo with a small crystal skull at the top end.

Yes he was headed to Edge for a performance, a magic performance as he was a famed sorcerer. No matter who or what was in town, everyone stopped to see him in his acts. However, despite the smug grin he wore and the brooding nature he carried... he sucked at magic. Never once did he get one damn thing right. Why was he so popular? 'Cause he REALLY was magical, and didn't perform a bunch of cheap tricks like all other so-called magicians, it's just he messed up constantly with magic.

At the night of the performance, Vladimir was outside the theater in the courtyard, possessed by the fanciful garden. Well, that was until a rumble from the ground shook him.

"Knock if off!" He says, tapping the ground harshly with his baton...

Another rumble...

"Will you cut that out!" sounds off the irate magician in his slight British tone. He then shakes his head making another comment to what appears to be nobody.

"I know what you mean, but this is my lively hood, it's all I have! Can't you understand that as old is you are? Besides, it's the safest thing for me to do these days, no one would know what I am this way, and I'd like to live without Shinra or some other psycho chasing me down!" He taps again as he finishes, "can't you understand? I'm not going to reveal myself-"

Another rumble from the ground interrupts, but softly this time.

"*sighs* whatever... but still-"

"Uhh, sir?" Vladimir was shocked by the usher, who stared at him like he lost his mind, seeing him talking to himself.

"I'm coming" Vlad then straighten his clothes, and mutters to ground on leaving the courtyard, "Let's talk later"...

Wanna know what that was all about? Vladimir had a secret as to where his powers came from. He knew the secrets of bending the lifestream for his performances, causing things to disappear, transform and such. He was a definite alchemist, creating gold, gemstones, materia and etc. He also could invoke the souls from the lifestream at his slightest whim, he had the powers to bring back the dead, and the talking to the ground-thing, he was actually speaking to the planet. Yep, Vlad and the planet weren't friends, but they were all they had and were the only souls who knew the secret... Vlad was a Cetra...

He was last of his family line and his family kept their racial profile obligued to others during their time. The planet was mad that Vlad, being the very last Cetra, didn't use his powers to carry out the duty of the Ancients. Instead, he used his powers for performances, thaaat didn't work all that well anyway. Oh well...

In performing, Vlad couldn't get one act right if his life depended on it. However the result was always magical. A rabbit he tried vanishing wound up turning into 54k gold bricks. He tried turning his dove into a rose, and wound up summoning vast bouquets of exotic flowers to several people in the audience, and the dove went no where. Classical Vlad everyone says. There were times he actually felt the planet was immature enough to play tricks on him through the lifestream. Now was one of those times.

"Alright..." goes a very, very disappointed magician, " for my next act, now I'm going to put my rabbit and dove to rest, and bring them back to life!" he announces, ordering the death of those poor animals, victims of his act. It never worked. The magician's usher can and injected the dove and rabbit which, in seconds, puts them to sleep.

Tifa, watching the act, shook her head in seeing this. "That's so inhumane... those animals don't deserve to have their lives played around for some stupid means of entertainment!"

"Relax Teef..." the chocobo SOLDIER begins to assure, "it's all a trick, they aren't dead for real, and I think all of these mistake tricks are the trick and that's what's making him famous..." The couple then focuses back to the stage, only to see something went wrong...

Vlad wave his wand thousands of times, waved his cape thousands of times, and swirled his ruby pendant thousands of times... the animals still laid dead. As Vlad pauses, you could hear snickers and the sounds of kids starting to cry in seeing cute animals, lying dead on the table. Well, Vlad was now about do his signature exit at the end of every performance.

"Uh... unfortunately we're out of time to finish, you may book for tomorrow's show if you wish to see me again, thank you and good night!" With that, Vlad darts straight off of stage, leaving his audience jaw dropped. But then, suddenly, huge bands of lifestream encircles the skies, colliding into powerful explosive particles. Everyone was in awe. But Vlad knew he fucked up seriously. Every time the lifestream goes awry from his doing, it meant trouble. With that in mind, all he wanted was out asap.

Little did he know, his influence of the lifestream affected areas way across and far out, spanning from Aerith's church, to the Forgotten City and into the Shinra's old Midgar plant.

The next morning was weird and strange, the scent of mako was strong in certain areas across Edge and Midgar. Meanwhile at a familiar locale, darkness was broken by harsh light. Green eyes open to see a recognizable church. Eyes then shift to see her self emerge from a pool of water and several flowers growing about the grounds of this broken structure.

_Am I, really here? _she asks herself mentally, before realizing her surroundings. As she got up fully, excess water trailing down her pink dress and brown ponytail, this person ran outside the structure with curiously, only to find destruction greeting her eyes.

_Oh my goodness... What has happened? All I can remember... was Shinra... yeah, and when the Turks kidnapped me... I... I also remember a menace, and my friends were in danger... There was Meteor, and, yes and, that silver haired SOLDIER... I remember now, praying at the temple, at the altar when he, he impales me_... Her eyes shoots open fully in the wake of disaster. _I must find Cloud... I hope he's alive_. This person then darts off in search of friends and answers. Apparently, her memories in the lifestream didn't register in her mind, causing her to only remember what happened before death.

Of course, she wasn't the only one to awake from the ride in the lifestream. At the site of the decimated Shinra complex, a shadow stood forth from a strong rush of emitting lifestream. In leaving from the lifesteam's presence, mako jade eyes shoot open, shifting about, scanning his surroundings. As black boots made steps towards to an edge of the building facing Midgar, a glistening shine reflects sharply on the long, infamous weapon, Masamune. _We shall meet again... Cloud_, says the sharp, cold voice from the former General of Shinra, who slowly makes his way to Midgar.

The girl, however, was running from the church and into the city, seeing all the destruction Meteor and Sephiroth had left since she was alive. Seeing the condition of the aftermath stirred an anger that has never been felt before by the youth. Never has she been pissed, especially along with a sense of spite regarding anything. There was almost an urge for revenge...

She didn't know she was being followed. All the way from the ruins of the Shinra building, the infamous Silver SOLDIER had run into her several streets ago in his search for a particular chocobo, wanting to give him haircut of the century for Ominslashing him for the second time...

Suddenly, the church girl didn't' feel so comfortable all alone. It was as if she knew she was being followed. In a flash, she darts down a street, hearing the sounds of black boots chasing her from behind (as if she can determine shoe types by sound, XD) Anyway, uh... yeah, when the girl reached the end of the alley, she whirled around the corner to what was an intersection. Out of breath she sits at the corner of the sidewalk, trying to get her head around what the hell is going on.

Cloud and Tifa happened to be shopping at said corner, and recognized the flower girl from years before.

"C-Cloud... look..!" says a Tifa in shock, jaw dropped, which didn't look good on her face.

"Ae-Aer- Hey...!" Cloud calls but is interrupted by a blur of silver and black.

The girl didn't even look to see what was chasing her, she just got up and took off like a cartoon, becoming a blur of her own. The two blurs ran at high speed chase speed, through the crowds, past some alleys, whipping around garbage, and some other things my brain ran out to think of. And finally the girl was seemingly cornered, in an alley. The blur of sliver and black stopped gracefully before her with Masamune poised right at her nose.

"P-Please, please don't hurt me, don't kill me... don't rape me!" Says fearful wittle green eyes to fierce some mako jade.

"Rape you?" chuckes a silver general's cold voice, "humph, wasting my virginity on you? Ha! What a nightmare! But as for your other plea..." Masamune was aimed and ready, the tip of the blade almost grew a tongue and started licking its chops to get, yet another piece of the girl. With a "MEEP!" the girl darts into a door that appears out of nowhere. With a "goddamnit!", the silver SOLDIER pursues the pink blur the girl became in running, becoming his own blur of speed.

Little did they know, the two blurs had entered the theater Vladimir was performing.

"And now..." goes a sorcerer, struggling with his esteem after another failed act, "I will reverse the ages of my volunteers. This young buff man, age 27 shall switch ages with this young petite girl, age 14"

The young man was strong you could see, and the girl was indeed small and petite. Vlad lifts his wand and as he brings it down to "switch" the ages of his volunteers, a blur of pink followed by a blur of black zips by him, screwing his whole act. There was a silence and stillness from not being able to process what the hell just happened. "Whatever... here we go!... again!" Vlad brought his wand up and down, this time quickly before something else happened...

Meanwhile with the high speed chase, leaving you readers to only guess what kind of fatal error resulted of Vlad's act, the girl was running for dear life, away from her predator. Though, for some reason, running seems easy now. Her legs weren't constricted by the dress she wore, and her shoes felt wide and strong... her feet felt wide and strong. She suddenly felt muscles in her arms pumping, as if she had been lifting weights. Her legs felt like power, like she was Olympic or something. Her running became vigorous and powerful, each step thundered on the grounds below her...

The SOLDIER on the other hand, didn't feel so good anymore. His now tiny feet were killing him as he ran. Something about his shoes changed... for the worst! And to make matters even worse for the worst he was already experiencing, his legs were constricted by what felt like tight fitting leather around his thighs. His chest felt heavy all the sudden. There were two big round feeling things flopping up and down in his coat as he ran, causing him even more pain.

The girl finally found herself cornered in another goddamn alley. She kneels, in trying to catch her breath. Usually she always kneeled on both knees. Now she knelt only on one, the other leg raised and her arm resting on top. She didn't notice her skirt was replaced with a pair of light blue denim jeans. This position was usually one befitting the other sex. She stops breathing, her mind telling something was coming for her. She looks up to see, sure enough, coming around the corner, was that Silver man again.

Her usual instincts would tell her to run or call Cloud to come save her. But now, her instincts says otherwise. She whirls around, grabbing the silver general's arm, restraining him in the process. The two gazed into the other's eyes...

"Sephiroth..." speaks the voice of the First Class SOLDIER's prey, but instead of hearing the gentile, soft voice of a dove he couldn't stand hearing from her, the voice, though young, had power in it. It wasn't soft at all, it was more befitting of Zack Fair's than the flower girl he knew of...

"Aerith..." says the infamous swordsman, bearer of Masamune. However, this voice didn't register with the one dreaded from the past. The brooding voice, deep, sharp and thundering... no, this voice was soft and gentile, despite the anger present, this voice sounded like maiden.

The pair then took at the others' features.

Sephiroth took in Aerith's appearance. The docile little flower girl he knew of was long gone now. This Aerith, crushing his arm her grip, and was at least three feet taller than himself now. Her shoulders broad, thickened with muscle. Her chest is now broad, flat and brawny, and her arms were muscular. Her pink dress was gone. She wore a pink t-shirt with blue denim jeans and a pair of brown sneakers. She did have on her red jacket thing still, her hair was in a braid as he remembered, and she still had on her brass bracelets. Aerith also seemed older than before, like she was in her late 20's. Aerith's old beauty was gone... but Sephiroth couldn't help but see this young **man **as handsome!

Aerith, brow still furrowed in anger, looked at Sephiroth. The strong man she knew, wasn't here. His body was all wrong. Very thin and petite, arms so slim, Aerith's whole hand was able to close around it. Sephiroth's jacket was fitting tightly to his now, thin torso and slim waist, emphasizing his round hips. The jacket straps criss-crossed over not the very built, muscular chest she knew of; but over A-cup sized bewbs now... And his legs, they were gorgeous! So slender, clothed by a short, sexy black leather skirt, wearing a pair of high heeled, black boots. Sephiroth also seemed to change in age, however he appeared younger, like he was barely 14 years old. Aerith would be lying to say she didn't find this **girl **beautiful!

A moment of awesome weirdness passes the two... Forest green eyes stares into mako jade, both enamored by the other's new characteristics. However, the silence was broken with a "AHHHH!" as Sephiroth, being Sephiroth, bitch slaps the hell out of that Cetran.

"Why you motherfuckin' little-" Aerith caught himself as he says that, blushing feverishly. NEVER did he swear, nor was he about to... well, until...

SHWING! Sephiroth swung Masamune around Aerith's head, as gracful as a swan. Her new feminine body made her much swifter than before, but that was no comparison to Aerith's new brute strength. He grasps the the lady in black once again, this time snapping her hand holding Masamune. Sephiroth screams as her wrist is twisted by the built man. She twitches and punches, and frets, but were all failed attempts. She lost her power over Aerith now, and Aerith took no time to realize this.

"Humph, I see you're not so bad when dealing with someone your own size, Sephiroth!" Aerith hisses menacingly, then slapping the hell out of the young teen. Sephiroth looks up with shock. She didn't think this ever existed in Aerith, but was barely tasting how far things could go.

"That's what you think- son of a bitch!" With that, she uses her powerful reflexes to kick the pointed toe of her boot, painfully into Aerith's manhood. Aerith screams and does an unexpected hula dance, due to the pain and shock of it all. Sephiroth races to get Masamune, not knowing, she had seriously pissed this Cetran... WAY beyond redemption. Just as she lifts her sword and turns to face the Ancient, Aerith was already behind her, planting a well calculated, firm punch in her gut. The impact of his force, sent Sephiroth several feet from where she was, and Masamune several feet in the other direction. Of course when she landed, it wasn't the end. Only licking the beginning...

Sephiroth was lying on her back, coughing harshly as her body shook from pain of that punch. But then came an Ancient, lunging at high speed atop of her, gripping her scrawny neck, and fiercely choking her effortlessly.

"Like I said..." hisses the Cetran once more, this time with wild lust growing in his now, cold green eyes, "you're not so bad when dealing with someone your own size!... Sephiroth" With that, Sephiroth loses her breath and passes out, completely vunerable and at the mercy of the heated Cetran.

Aerith's statement was proven... wrong... He was several times Sephiroth's height, and was a brawny, 27 year old man, now. And Sephiroth was reduced to a small, petite, scrawny 14 year old girl. Of course, this wasn't a fair fight. But you have to give it to her, Sephiroth did put up as big a fight as she could...

It wasn't long before Sephiroth woke up, finding herself lying on her back, her limbs tied at the corner ends of a bed. She also found her boots gone, as well as her gloves. She looks around, seeing an old mako chamber, several dusty lab equipment and operating tables. She look in another direction, seeing a Shinra emblem, realizing to her horror, she was back at some old Shinra lab. Stepping out the shadows, was Aerith, wearing a most devious grin, completely uncharacteristic of the flower girl Sephiroth knew of. For the first time, fear _was _stricken into the heart of the infamous General of Shinra, in the presence of the Cetra.

Aerith laughs at Sephiroth's goofy, mouth gapped face, taking his time in removing his red jacket. "Little one", Aerith starts, in a voice Sephiroth had never heard from her/him, "You've had so much fun, throwing your weight around as the badass General of Shinra, throwing your damn sword around, summoning Meteor, destroying things... You've earned one hell of a title, y'know that eh?..." Aerith chuckles, lifting Masamune and sharpening it with some instrument he found. "Long after you were gone, your name struck fear into the hearts of those you've never even met... Now, I'd like to take my share of the fun... When I get through with you little girl, my name will strike fear into your heart!" Aerith's voice turns into a growl at the last words.

Poor Sephy. She was weeping before he could even touch her... Aerith continued to slowly disrobe, slowly revealing the perfect dream body of any man. Aerith seemed quite excited about his new body, while Sephioroth felt the opposite about hers. After disrobing, Aerith approaches the bed, Sephiroth's eyes couldn't help but land on the, extremely large penis coming for her.

Aerith leaps atop of the frightened silverette, eyes ravishing on what he was about to ruin. "If memory serves me correctly..." He starts, hands relishing over Seph's well sized breasts, "you said loosing your virginity to me, was your worst nightmare..." he ends wearing the Undertaker's* extremely broad grin. "P-Please..." pleads the helpless little girl, mako jade eyes pouring with tears, "please don't hurt me..."

Aerith ignores her pleas, and cackles savagely as he rips her coat open, revealing her perfect, untouched being. Quickly working, the Cetran wastes no time in ripping Sephiroth's clothes, eager to decimate this under aged teen. Sephiroth cries one hell of a storm now; watching Aerith tearing apart her jacket, her skirt and panties was sending her to a near nervous breakdown. She was now stripped of her clothes, looking fearfully into lustful, cruel green eyes.

Now Aerith, does NOT know what he's doing, trying to rape someone... Actually, that's probably worse than if he did... Soon enough, Aerith roughly seizes Sephiroth by the breasts, big thick fingers clumsily groping the silverette's being. The feeling the ravenous hands of the Cetra exploring her soft bare flesh, was sending the ex-General to a bad place mentally. Sephiroth, still with some fight left in her, starts twisting about, struggling to get out of her rapist's reach. Aerith gets quite amused with Sephiroth's struggle, seeing this as an exciting challenge. But, the Ancient gets a good grip of the girl in the end, lowering his mouth suck Sephiroth's perfect pink little nipple.

It was _sooo soft_ and _delicate _Aerith felt, as his tongue laced around, sliding about the silken skin, the Cetra had never experienced the taste of a girl's flesh, as he used to be one. "Mmmm, so perfect you are" he starts, "you taste like rose petal, so soft" he continues to suck, "too bad you aren't lactating..." Aerith then rose his had to cup Sephiroth's gentle cheek, "However, I can arrange that..." It didn't take Seph one minute to snap her head around to bite Aerith's hand. FATAL ERROR!

Aerith snatches back with a hiss, then stares at Jenova's minion with a searing glare of pure rage. "Fine..." He starts, Sephiroth now realizing, her life is at stake! Aerith's hand swiftly seizes his victim's head by her locks of silver hair, making his new point in a voice ever so menacing, "So you're going to act like a bitch eh? Then I'll threat you like one!" With that, Aerith fiercly slaps the girl repetitively on her cheeks, nearly snapping her neck with his brute force. Sephiroth's face turned deeply red from the abuse, tears of sheer pain pouring as her greater nightmare was only at the start. Aerith fires a punch into one of Sephiroth's already restrained arms, leaving a swolen deep blue bruise. Aerith plants another punch to the other arm, the pain just as severe, the damage just as severe. Aerith also landed brutal punches to both of Seph's thighs. Sephiroth was wailing harshly now, her voice was getting hoarse, and her body nearing shock from the torture.

In seizing Seph's breasts again, Aerith pinches the nipples so hard to where they looked as if they'd burst. Sephiroth's screams evolves to higher pitch, the sound though was music to Aerith's ears. Just as the nipples turned blue, Aerith releases them, but only to do what Sephiroth never expected. He darts his teeth deep into the skin of the breast, causing the little girl to bleed. Sephiroth was about scream what she thought was her worst until, Aerith snatches back, ripping off a long piece of flesh off the bewb, creating a fresh wound weeping blood, in which he takes several licks of. If that wasn't bad enough, Aerith bites off flesh from the other breast, leaving an even worse wound. The silver teen is screaming so hard, she begins loosing her voice. The pain was so bad, she starts trembling from the start of shock, Sephiroth was beginning to loose her mind.

Those bites didn't just stop there ya'know, Aerith works his way downward, sinking his teeth into her skin ripping off pieces off her chest then abdomen, and giving long licks to the wounds, licking up the poor victim's blood and sweat.

"Y-you, you animal... y-you monster-rous... beast!" Sephy calls out, her voice soo weakened by her screams.

Aerith giggles in being called a beast. That's exactly what he felt like, and he was enjoying this to the max. He soon gains a wicked little thought, seeing Sephiroth though weak, lifting her head to suck and soothe a bloody wound on her arm. He rises up to her and plants a devilish French kiss to her lips, dumping a load of his saliva into her mouth. Seph tries to fight it, but Aerith seizes her by the neck, screaming at her "swallow it fuckin' bitch, swallow!" Sephiroth felt her neck being crushed, and so has no choice but to swallow. That action, swallowing spit of her rapist finally did something to her confidence. Sephiroth was really feeling the violation Aerith was executing upon her.

The fiecely blushing face of the Great Sephiroth, falling to pieces, loosing esteem, pride and power, was all the trophy Aerith realized he longed for. He wasn't close to done, only prepping.

Aerith moves all the way down, to between Sephiroth's legs. The silverette's heart jumps into her throat, she could only imagine what awaited her from the soulless Cetra. "What pretty lips" Aerith says, gazing at the perfectly hairless, closed, tiny pale flower, "Lips of a flower... it's all mine! Mine to seize, mine to claim!" He growls, full of lust. With that, Aerith forces a harsh French kiss to Sephiroth's small outer labia lips. The silverette gives a small gasp and starts twisting due to discomfort. Sephiroth soon feels Aerith's hot, moist tongue tracing her slit, and then moving in, tracing over her clitoris. The sexual sensation of Aerith's tongue caressing her clitoris, forced it's way through out Sephiroth's tormented being.

Aerith then lifts his head some, his thick fingers roughly pulling those outer lips open, getting view of Sephiroth's virgin blossom. Sephy's clitoris was then devoured by the Cetran's mouth, feeling long strokes of his tongue against her. Aerith was intrigued by this taste, this flavor. Sephiroth was so young now, and her vaginal exterior had a light salty, slimy taste. It was sweet though to the Cetra, Aerith first thought this process would be quick, but he didn't think he'd enjoy this.

"So sweet you are..." the heated Ancient starts, "Leave me you filthy piece of shit! How could you?" demands the silverette in shock of was happening to her, and what was about to further manifest. "You hate this don't you?" Aerith starts, voice as cold hearted as one couldn't believe, "I can do soo much worse, and there's nothing you could do about it! Your body is mine bitch, my to fuck for as long as "I" want, for as much as I want! You might as well enjoy the show!". Longing to further taste the young beauty imprisoned, Aerith continues to molest Sephiroth's clitoris with his tongue for a while longer.

He pulls her inner labia open, staring at the completely sealed hymen. Aerith couldn't wait to bust Sephiroth's virginity open as harsh and painful as he possibly could. But he needed to experience the taste of virgin orgasm before-hand. Getting a grip of Seph's clit, Aerith pulls and prods her, trying to get her orgasming. Sephiroth yelled and twisted weakly, in vainly trying to evade the pleasure forced on her body. The man then starts fingering her painfully, his hard fingers mashing, tugging, and pinching the girl's clit violently abusive. Seph could take anymore and is finally seized by terrible shock, her body trembling as a powerful orgasm quakes her whole body.

Aerith looses no time to bury his mouth around Sephiroth's orgasming clitoris and inner labia, burring his tongue deep into his captive's blossom. Sephiroth couldn't control the loud moans escaping her lips as Aerith suck painfully at the vaginal juices, now weeping from Sephiroth's blossom. Aerith drank her Sephiroth's excretions, and backs away to see the mess he was making of her. The Cetran grew thirsty for more however, and Sephiroth looks at him with such fear as Aerith finger fucks her clit, her inner labia and hymen again, making the girl orgasm again. He cackles seeing Sephiroth's face tremble as the second orgasm shakes her. The ex-General of Shinra starts weeping again, watching the horror of Aerith lowering his mouth to her blossom, roughly sucking her delicate juices away, and performing cunninglingus on her.

However, that was the nice part. Aerith this second time bites down hard on her, already throbbing clitoris. Sephiroth screams in utter soul ridding pain as Aerith knaws on her clit, sinking his teeth deeply and sharply, drawing a ton of blood in the process. Aerith then rise up, "now... for the fun part!" Aerith cries, bringing himself back up for what all his tortures' been leading up to. Sephiroth cringes. She knew she had no power now, and her spirit sank as Aerith pure wrath was about to climax. No wonder Sephiroth killed Aerith when he was the known flower girl then (just a pun ya'll!). Aerith vigorously strokes his huge, tree trunk sized member to full hardness, while Seph silently wept, watching her final demise manifest.

Aerith then buries the head of his cock against Sephiroth's already abused blossom, finding the tip of his member broadly covering the whole vagina, the outer labia lips were completely spread out flat against him. Aerith's fancy was so thrilled, like an addict getting high. It's OBVIOUS he's way too big for Sephiroth, especially with the make up of a scrawny 14 year old girl. Sephiroth's fear was building to explode, just as, without any warning or preparation, Aerith furiously thrusts his penis all the way in Sephiroth, ripping her once petite, pure blossom to complete shreds, brutally over stretching her around his too big of a cock, annihilating her hymen, tearing her clit and tearing through Sephiroth's insides.

Sephiroth screams her heart out, as Aerith begins to pump violently vicious and cruel, in and out, in and out, his thrusting speed and force inhuman, thrusting from all the way out to deeply in. Sephiroth starts bleeding profusely, and feels herself being torn to pieces as Aerith rocks her body back and forth from his abuse. The poor girl, Sephiroth's whole sex mechanisms became no more than a toy for Aerith's penis to abuse and destroy for his sick pleasures. Aerith enjoys how tight Sephioroth was. He was too big for her, and in stretching Seph, he felt swollen inside her, especially as her shock ridden birth canal goes into fierce spasms and contractions, resulting from all the pain she was enduring. Sephiroth was sure her insides would rip out at the end of such torment.

Finally, after the infinite minutes of Aerith fucking Sephiroth, the heartless Cetra stabs himself all the way in, coming down crashing with his blistering hot seed into the tiny silverette. Sephiroth screams weakly now that she had been for so long, feeling Aerith's thick and hard cock throbbing and ejaculating in her, along with the heat of Aerith's semen flushing her bruised and sore insides. She was so small for him, Seph could feel the cum over flow out of her, and Aerith enjoyed overflowing the girl and feeling his cum overflow around his pounding cock.

Aerith on the other hand has a ball. His breath becomes heaving gasps as he feels a sick combination of his cock ejaculating inside the super tight, feverish and bruised contracting membranes of Sephiroth's birth canal, along with the powerful rush of his seminal flow. It all completely took over his euphoria gland (if there's such thing XD). As it all ended, Aerith jerks himself out, causing Seph to scream while hoping to pull out her organs along the way. Sure enough, a ton of blood and some very thin strips of membrane does coats his cock, leaving Aerith feeling very accomplished.

Aerith then moves back down to taste the fresh rape of his victim, licking and sucking the decimation of Sephiroth's blood weeping flower, sucking off the juices of her torn, abused clitoris and now stretched vaginal opening, and even some of his own cum in the mixture as well. A "pussy cocktail", you may call what Aerith was enjoying (how sick is that?)...

However, with a little fight left in her, Seph manages to some how lift her thighs up enough to bop the Cetran around the head. That made Aerith mad... It's not like it hurts, but to see Sephiroth, though brought to her knees, still had fight left in her after all Aerith did, is what made him mad...

"I can't believe the arrogance!..." hisses the spite of a seriously furious Ancient. Aerith gets up and walks over to lift... Masamune. Sephiroth doesn't seem to care though... at least not yet. "Don't think you can't threaten me like that!" Sephiroth rebuts, her voice so rattled and shaken, "kill me if you wish! All it'll do is end my suffering!" Too bad. That would've been a better fate, as Aerith had something else planned...

Aerith took the blade of Masamune by hand, and brings it to meet Sephiroth's groin. This has the silverette worried. "You honestly think you're bad still bitch, after all the evil I did to you, but I think that will change..." Aerith says, raising Masamune to meet Sephiorth's flower. Sephiroth realizes what Aerith was about to do, and to make is sooo wicked, he's using her own sword on her. "No..." Sephiroth's whisper was too shocked to say much louder. And yes... A planet rocking scream rips so loud out of Sephiroth's lungs as, Aerith stabs Masamune's blade down into her birth canal. Aerith laughs savagely as a he thrusts the blade in and out the teen silver girl's vaginal opening, watching her scream her heart and soul out as blood flow thickens and increases.

He wasn't done. Aerith then takes the tip of Masamune in his hands, "you haven't learned anything little one, so, I guess I'll have to punish you for it!" Aerith then pinches harshly at Sephiroth's clit, using his strongest grip on her yet. With the tip of the blade in hand, the silverette watches a nightmare even she never knew to exist... Sephiroth watches Aerith slowly slincing her clit away. "NOOOOOO! STOP-AHHHHHH!" Sephiroth found a pitch in her screaming that never existed in any girl. She cries a fountain tears no one had ever cried before. Aerith demonically chuckles, as he continues to little at a time, cut away Sephiroth's clitoris, shaving it from her body, her blood pouring on Aerith's hands, and worst of all... using her own sword to do it.

As Aerith completed his worst atrocity, he carelessly tosses away the shaved clit, Sephiroth watches it landing sadly on the floor. The silver haired teen was so shaken, so broken. Sephiroth felt as if her soul was ripped away. She was convulsing slightly when, Aerith landed on her again, pounding his cock brutally again into her to repeat the earlier rape, and burst his hot seed in her once more. FINALLY, Aerith was done...

Sephiroth, blood loss robbing her of being able to move, though was quaking from shock, stares up into Aerith's green eyes painfully with hers of jade. "How... could you?" her hoarse voice whispers, "how could this be... in you? You Aerith Gainsborough... You low down... dog... son of a bitch you! The demon you are... never knew it existed in you..." Sephiroth ends her speech with tears.

Aerith doesn't reply, he just gets up and takes a syringe he had seemingly prepared for this. "When you awake Sephiroth," the now cold and soulless Cetra starts, "you may not remember immediately happened here, but my name, Aerith Gainsborough, shall forever strike fear into your heart!" With that, he stabs the needle into Seph's neck, putting her into a deep sleep.

Hours later, Sephiroth was left dressed in a sleeping gown, sleeping on her side on a bed of a motel. Aerith took one final look at her before abandoning her in the motel room he sneaked her in. "Farewell my little One Winged Angel...".

Owari

* * *

><p>Okay, well there ya'll have it, THE FIRST AERITHxSEPHIROTH or SEPHERITH GENDERBENDER! Very first one, and I wanted it to be vile! This might also be the first fic featuring an evil Aerith. Everyone always makes her a goody two shoes, and we NEED one of her that's the absolute DEVIL! XD<p>

Tell me your thoughts, good, bad and ugly. This story is open to every kind of review, love it, flames, wish it was worst, hate it, gotta have more! whatever U deem!

*I was talking about the Undertaker from _Black Butler _when referring to Aerith's "broad grin" XD

Pe4C3!

~GNXmike


End file.
